pauperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalphite Queen
The Kalphite Queen is a mid-tier boss in Pauper. It doesn't drop anything extravagant, but it does have quite a few drops to make money off of. It is also the only monster in game to drop a dragon full helm. This boss essentially has two stages to it, with two different forms. Each one of these forms has 2,550 health points, which total her health to 5,100. The player must kill the first form in order to start the second phase. Even though the Kalphite Queen is considered a mid-tier boss, she is still one of the toughest monsters in the game. However, all bosses are considered to be some of the toughest monsters in the game. Notwithstanding, this boss surpasses those of God Wars Dungeon, making her a decent challenge for those unprepared or under-leveled. It's recommended that players wait until they have decent stats and items before attempting this boss. If you venture to her lair unprepared, you will most likely face defeat. Whereabouts You will find the Kalphite Queen in the Kalphite Lair, where she is resting. You can gain access to her lair by using the Portal Home in Edgeville, under the boss category of it's teleporting options. Alternatively, you may use the Lodestone Network to travel to Al Kharid or the Bandit Camp and run to it from there, if you don't want to spend any money on the teleport taxes. Be sure to bring food on your journey, as the Kalphite Hive is swarming with Kalphite creatures, most of which are aggressive. However, these creatures are only prone to using melee auto attacks, have low damage, and are all considered weak for their level. Their hostility towards you isn't as much of a concern as it is for the preparation of fighting the Kalphite Queen. Once you make it inside the Kalphite Hive, you will need to simply follow the path it takes you until you've reached the end of the cave. There will simply be a tunnel that you can climb down, and you'll enter the Kalphite Queen's lair. Strategy Fighting the Kalphite Queen without any knowledge of her is a bad idea. You'll most likely end up dying, so it's always good to be prepared. Since she has two phases that have different attacks, she could be tough for those of you that aren't familiar with this boss. If you are less than combat level 110, it's highly recommended you bring a friend for the Kalphite Queen. Two Forms This boss has two forms that she has available to her. In her first form, she will be crawling on the ground resembling a giant beetle. When she transforms into her second form, she will have the resemblance of a giant wasp. Each of these forms have 2,550 health points each, amounting to a total of 5,100 health. She also has 100% bonus ranged and magic accuracy, so be careful. The first form she has, she will be crawling on the ground and using protection prayers against projectile attacks. For this phase, it's very recommended to use melee against her. While it is possible to deal magic and ranged damage to her in this phase, it's possibly the worst tactic to use against this phase. However, bolt effects will still apply to this phase, so you can potentially solo the boss using only ranged, however ineffective that might be. Though, if you're wanting to kill her the effective way, just bring high defensive melee armor and a ranged set of your choice. During this first phase, you'll just have to fight her with melee, as magic and range are being prayed against. During the first phase, the Kalphite Queen only has two attacks. These attacks are a basic single-targeted melee attack and a multi-targeted magic attack. Both of these attacks have two separate animations and the hits are delayed. So, you'll be able to switch your prayers before taking any incoming damage in hopes to negate some of that. Once you defeat her first form, she will transform into her giant wasp form. During this stage, she will have an additional multi-targeted ranged attack, on top of the two previous attacks she had in the last phase. Once she reaches her giant wasp phase, she will start to protect against melee damage. For this stage, it's highly recommended that you switch to your ranging or magic set, and avoid attacking her with melee. Once you're out of melee distance, she will not follow her opponents, and simply stay back to use magic or ranged damage. However, her range and magic attack animations are the same, so you may take some damage. When fighting the Kalphite Queen with a team, it's most recommended to pray against magic damage and stand on opposite sides of her. Drops Category:Monsters Category:Boss